Naruto of the Black Robes
by dragonbane345
Summary: Raistlin comes to live on the new world Paladine has created there he meets a young boy who will become his apprentice and bring the ninja world to it's knees Dark Naruto Powerful Naruto unsure about pairings if they'll be any
1. Chapter 1

Alright here my second fanfic this is a dragonlance/ Naruto crossover I don't own either of them so yea being the first chapter this'll be a bit shorter than my usual stuff it will get alot longer next chapter I do understand it's short so think of it more as a prolouge

* * *

Chapter 1: The Stranger in a Black Robe

Two being stood in a bright room looking through a window that forever watched the world below them at this moment the window was watching a figure with golden skin wearing a black robe. The being on the left was writing in a book seemingly unconcerned about the window his quill stopped scratching at the paper as he looked to the god next to him and spoke in a concerned voice.

"Do you believe it was a good idea to give him back his magic brother"

The other god responded quickly.

"It's my world Gilean not hers, had our sister stayed with us I probably would not have, but she chose to make her own world a world of only darkness"

Gilean flipped a few pages back in his book.

"Yes a world of evil but one that runs parallel of your own there is still a chance she could seek him out brother Paladine"(A/N By parallel I mean the same place but different dimension just thought I'd clear that up)

Paladine sighed then smiled slightly.

"I'm not concerned his body is weak again his time in the abyss saw to that but in time it will heal don't worry Gilean she won't try and fight us both"

Gilean sighed his face growing dark.

"She crossed the line when she tried to steal the Tobril from me, but I suppose one can never trust a being of evil"

Paladine laughed turning his eyes back to the window his smile growing a small bit wider

"Now Gilean let us see how Raistlin's life goes after he meets the boy"

Naruto was disappointed to say the least but mainly he was pissed. It had been his second time on the genin exam he was sure he could pass it that time but it was always those damn bushin that screwed him up. He decided to go directly to Ichiraku's, he thought some ramen might cheer him up once inside he saw a man in a seat at the end of the counter wearing black robes not thinking much of it he took a seat. The owner's daughter Ayame came to take Naruto's order smiling cheerfully.

"So what can get you Naruto"

Naruto smiled putting on his happy mask

"A chicken and pork please"

After a few minutes Ayame placed Naruto's order in front of him. Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and was about to eat when the man in the robes doubled over in a coughing fit Naruto put his chopsticks down and walked over to the man once the coughing fit had stopped the stranger pulled his hand away from his mouth Naruto clearly saw blood on the man's hand but the man hid it quickly. Naruto asked

"Are you ok sir"

Naruto was expecting a snide remark like what do you care or leave me alone monster what he didn't expect was when the man patted his head and spoke softly

"I am fine child"

Naruto sat back at his seat and began enjoying his meal. Raistlin was a bit surprised at his actions for some reason he had felt the need to be nice to the child perhaps it was because of the disappointment and anger he felt in the child Raistlin mused to himself. Thinking for a few moments longer Raistlin put it off to the back of his mind turning his mind back to his meal. Naruto meanwhile had finished his meal and was being questioned about the exam by Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto was already disappointed he had failed but mostly he was pissed about everything the looks he got when he failed the parents talking behind his back all of it came rushing at his at once and for a moment the mask slipped and his life would be changed forever. Naruto exploded

"I'm am so fucking sick of all of this the stares, the talking, the hate. I want power the power to make them all shut up I would give anything for it do anything for it but even the assholes who are supposed to help me get stronger hold me down I would do anything for the power to put all those works in their place"

Naruto was panting heavily when he heard the stranger chuckling. The stranger spoke to him again, this time looking Naruto directly in the eyes. Naruto was entranced by the golden color of his skin but even more so by the hourglasses in his eyes Naruto felt as if he and the man were alone in this place while the man spoke to him

"So you would do anything would you really would you kill for power would you give up everything you have ever loved would you give your soul"

Naruto didn't have to think about it he knew the answer he had always known the answer.

"Yes I would give anything for it"

The stranger chuckled again taking his eyes away from Naruto's

"We shall see"

The stranger paid his bill, grabbed a staff that was resting against the wall and walked out of the ramen stand Naruto shook his head and apologized for his outburst paying his bill Naruto began heading back to his apartment when he was accosted by several villagers they beat him for several minutes before a kick from one of them sent his flying across the ground he expected the blows to begin raining down again when they didn't he opened his eyes standing in front of his was the black robed man he had seen in the ramen stand. Raistlin had been looking for a place to stay when he saw a group of villagers beating a small boy Raistlin recognized him as the boy from the place he had eaten at he watched as a kick sent the boy flying in is direction walking over he stood in front of the boy protecting him Raistlin knew now why he had felt drawn to the boy. He was like Raistlin an outsider not really accepted by anyone staring the small mob down the leader addressed Raistlin.

"Hey just get out of way old man and we'll let you live"

Raistlin scoffed,

"And let you continue beating this child I think not"

"Then we'll kill you to"

The group began to walk towards Raistlin who held out his hand, reciting some arcane words a fireball leapt from his hand and impacted against the chest of the leader of the group sending him to the ground out cold without their leader the mob scattered like rats. Raistlin watched with pleasure as they ran before him a groan came from the fallen man. Raistlin lifted up Naruto with a severe effort on his part and gave the boy a dirk pointing at the fallen man Raistlin spoke to the boy,

"Kill him prove to me that you will do whatever is needed of you and I will help you gain the power you seek"

Not hesitating Naruto walked over to the man taking pleasure in his cries for mercy as he placed the knife across the man's throat then with a quick jerk he opened the man's neck smiling grimly as his life blood spilled forth. Raistlin smiled,

"What is your name boy"

Naruto stood in front of Raistlin blood covering the front of his jacket. He spoke softly,

"Naruto Uzumaki sir"

"I am Raistlin Majere you will address me as master or shalafi and you boy will be my new apprentice now come the smell of this maggot's impure blood makes me sick"

Raistlin doubled over coughing again Naruto tried to support Raistlin but was pushed away after the fit was over Raistlin spoke again

"The first thing you will learn is I can support myself now come boy your lessons begin immediately"

Naruto followed Raistlin into the night leaving the dead man's body to be feasted on by rats and maggots both much higher beings in Naruto's opinion

* * *

okay there it is read and review and I really have nothing else to say


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own dragonlance or naruto

alright chapter 2

in response to a review the timeline of this story takes place the war of chaos and before the war of souls

* * *

Chapter 2: Naruto's Training

The training had started slow Raistlin teaching Naruto his weakest spells and giving him a spell book to study. The training was Naruto's life, Naruto the a rush when he cast even simple spells. He loved to feel the power of his magic coursing through him. Naruto had noticed changes in his master lately Raistlin was coughing less and less and seemed to be growing stronger. Naruto cast 2 lighting bolts in quick succession when he had first done this Raistlin's eyes had widened in the end they had went inside Naruto's own mind to find out why he could remember the spells. What they had found had shocked them (A/N aww yea flashback time..... wow that sounded alot better in my head)

_The two were walking down a damp hallway the area reminded Naruto of a sewer. Naruto cracked a joke_

_"Man they say a guy's mind is a gutter but this is insane"_

_Naruto got the usual silence from Raistlin sighing Naruto continued to walk. Soon they found themselves in front of a large cage a snoring sound filled the air. Naruto could make out the form of a large fox on the opposite side of the cage walking up to the cage Naruto rapped on the bars. Claws forced their way between the bars forcing Naruto to jump back. A loud yawning was heard and the fox in the cage arched it's back stretching it's front legs out, settling back into it's laying position it eyed the two visitors it had. The fox let out another yawn before speaking._

_"Why did you wake me up I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in years"_

_Naruto looked at Raistlin then turned back to the cage_

_"Um who are you and why are you in my head"_

_The fox cocked it's head to the side before yawning again_

_"So your the brat I was sealed in you would know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune and before you ask no that human riding the walking French delicacy didn't kill me no mortal could kill me but really why are you here and when are you leaving I'm still tired"_

_Naruto cocked an eyebrow this really didn't seem like the vicious demon all the books wrote about before he could open his mouth Kyuubi spoke again_

_"Yes I am that vicious demon but why bother trying to kill you if you die I die now I know why you came here. I am the reason you remember the spells. You store them not only in your mind but in my own and I don't forget them. Now I'm going to make you a deal"_

_Naruto cocked his head_

_"What kind of deal"_

_Kyuubi smiled_

_"Simple I am going to teach you a summoning jutsu and give you the scroll for my demon fox clan along with my chakra. In exchange I just want to be summoned out every now and again some time in the real world as opposed to life in this sewer. Seems like a good deal doesn't it"_

_Naruto smiled for a moment_

_"You aren't going to try and kill me in the real world are you"_

_"No while my body and mind will be in the real world my spirit and essence will remain here. If you die I fade from existence"_

_Naruto's smile returned growing even wider_

_"All right then I'll agree to your deal fox give me your power."_

_Kyuubi produced a large scroll from it's tail pushing it between the bars. Naruto opened the scroll no names on it. He signed it before looking at Kyuubi._

_"Not alot of names here."_

_"No one has ever earned the right to summon my clan before. You have gone through hell simply because of what's imprisoned inside of you. If you haven't earned the right yet you will getting revenge upon them. Now as I said before I am tired so go when you want my power simply will it forth"_

_"Hey what about the summoning jutsu"_

_Kyuubi smirked_

_"It is in my head so therefore you already know it now go"_

_Kyuubi ejected them from the sewer. Back in the real world Naruto clutched his head grimacing as he felt a new rush of memories surfacing detailing the summoning jutsu. Biting his thumb and moving his hands through the signs he slammed his hand into the ground. A red fox with nine-tails appeared in a ball of smoke. The fox was roughly Naruto's height it examined it's body before scowling and speaking to Naruto_

_"While I am happy you were able to summon me how many times do I have to fucking tell you I WANT TO SLEEP"_

_Kyuubi sighed speaking again_

_"But since I'm here why don't I get you out of those clothes that scream Kill Me First"_

_Kyuubi pointed his tails at Naruto flames shot from the tips. In seconds Naruto was engulfed in red and black flames they ate away his clothes before forming into new ones as the flames died down Naruto's new clothes were seen. In Raistlin's opinion it was an improvement. A black t-shirt was replaced what had been under his jacket, instead of the jacket a black vest covered his upper body,a red flame was centered on the back forming the Kanji for anger and death, black pants were worn on his lower half red flames ran up the sides, his sandals had changed to a pair of black boots, a pair of black gloves were worn on his hands. All the clothing tightly hugged his body but his clothes were not the only thing changed his hair was still mainly blond but the hair coming closest to his head had been tinged red. Kyuubi smiled speaking to Naruto_

_"The vest is protected from most low level jutsu, the boots will automatically pump my own chakra into them drastically increasing your speed and jumping abilities, the pants to are protected from jutsu, the gloves hold small pellets of iron in them increasing the power of your punch while being hardened in the knuckles so you don't injure yourself,also the clothes grow with you and never grow dirty . And now my power runs throughout your body, my chakra flows with yours, my memories are yours to recall. From now on to summon me you must think of me while summoning . My power and size will be determined by what you want now let me sleep for awhile longer."_

_Naruto stopped Kyuubi before he vanished_

_"Wait, why did you attack the village"_

_Kyuubi smirked recalling the memory_

_"That was the fault of one man he had strange eyes a swirl with three tomoes in them I think after I met him I couldn't sleep the noise from your village drove me insane. I killed them to make them shut up. Now let me sleep, it's strange kit but your head is so peaceful. It makes me want to sleep eternally"_

_Kyuubi poofed away and Naruto could've sworn he heard a light snoring fill his mind. Naruto smiled before having his head rapped on by Raistlin's staff. The mage spoke while Naruto was rubbing his head_

_"Did I say training was over or are you the master now"_

_Naruto held his hands up shaking his head_

_"No shalafi I'm sorry"_

_Naruto swore he saw Raistlin smirk_

_"Good then since you can remember the spells give me 50 fireballs and 50 lightning bolts on the double"_

Naruto smiled recalling these memories gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. Kyuubi had been sleeping since that day only waking when Naruto summoned him out. The fox seemed to enjoy it's time in the real world slightly more than it enjoyed sleeping. Naruto finished his morning's training and bid goodbye to his master who had been staying with him. He had given Raistlin his room setting up a makeshift room in the front area for himself. He arrived at the academy in no time at all taking his usual seat he smirked as the villages last Uchiha sat between him and the wall. He had abandoned his idiot mask a while ago now if something pissed him off he usually tried to kill it. He also picked up a habit from his master and began to hate people who were weak because they chose to be weak. This was one reason why he hated Sasuke's fan-girls another reason being because they were annoying. An annoyed looked crossed his face as he heard two of the mos annoying fan-girls enter the room turning his attention to Sasuke he spoke.

"Seriously Sasuke how do you live with that day after day they make me feel like punching a baby"

Sasuke chuckled (A/N Yea I'm not having Sasuke be a complete asshole here so expect some OOC behavior for him)

"It's not really their fault I'm just way to good looking" (A/N Did I mention Major OOC behavior)

Naruto chuckled at this watching as the two fan-girls began to march up to him. He sighed when would they ever learn. The pink haired one yelled first

"Naruto move it you idiot you next to my Sasuke"

Deciding to stop the arguing before it began Naruto pointed his hand at Sakura his palm facing her as he muttered the arcane words of a lightning bolt spell. Bolts of energy leapt from Naruto's hand striking Sakura cleanly in the chest sending her arcing through the air when she sat up her hair was standing straightup this made most of the class double over in laughter even Sasuke couldn't contain his laughs. Naruto felt an odd sense of fulfillment as she ran crying from the room putting the annoyed look back on his face he held his hand out towards Ino who backed down sitting quite a ways away. Iruka and Mizuki entered the room Iruka yelling for everyone to quiet down looking around the room Iruka asked

"Where's Sakura Haruno"

Naruto answered

"Probably trying to fix her afro"

This sent most of the class back into spasms but Naruto didn't care about making them laugh anymore he knew most of those worms feared him now and that was good enough for him. He took his attention away from Iruka opening the book of spells his master had given him he began studying the rain of fire spell. This was the first mass destruction spell Raistlin had let Naruto study though he wasn't allowed to use it until after Raistlin tested him. Raistlin didn't tell him what the test entailed but it would be different then the one Raistlin had took this being the only reason Naruto was allowed to take it this early. Naruto became aware of a silence in the classroom raising his head he found Iruka staring at him. Naruto grinned and waved then turned his attention back to the book finally flipping it closed after another few minutes of Iruka's death glare. The rest of the day went without incident and after being released from class Naruto returned to his apartment with Raistlin here it hadn't been vandalized in quite awhile the last time a group had tried to they found their leader suddenly bursting into flames. Arriving at the apartment he found Raistlin studying his own spell book. Nodding to his master Naruto headed to the training ground for his regular training which now consisted not only of magic training but ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu that he had learned from Kyuubi's memories. Raistlin showed up at the training ground as he regularly did halfway through Naruto's taijutsu routine. It was at times like this where Raistlin was reminded of his brother. Raistlin had always been jealous of his brother strength but watching Naruto Raistlin felt a small sense of pride. Naruto finished his taijutsu training and was beginning on his magic when Raistlin held up his hand stopping Naruto waited for instructions. Raistlin had a slight cough but didn't go into a fit then looked at Naruto before speaking

"Half the usual exercise your test comes in three days make sure you are prepared for it"

Naruto nodded and resumed his training. Continuing to watch his student Raistlin had no doubt that Naruto would pass whatever Raistlin could come up with. A dark grin creeped onto Raistlin's face as he thought to himself

'Of course that doesn't mean I will go easy on the boy when the test comes'

* * *

Yea not a very evil kyuubi I thought it would be funny to make a lazy kyuubi well read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragonlance or Naruto

Alright sorry about the random updates I've been accepted at a college but now I've got to find a co-signer on my student loan and it is just hectic

* * *

Chapter 3: Naruto's Tests

Naruto was pissed those villagers just couldn't learn if they came after him they would die. He had killed 3 on the way to school after they had the audacity to try and hit him with rocks. As long as they struck first there was nothing the civilians council could do. Sighing Naruto sat back in his chair listening to Iruka explain the "new" Genin exam.

"In an effort to create more competent ninja in order to pass you must beat one of your classmates in combat using anything you have learned over the course of your studies"

Naruto smiled looking at the board he was matched up against the child of a shopkeeper who never gave him fair deals. Laughing inside Naruto followed the class outside to the sparring ring. Several of the parent's had shown up early to see the exams Naruto grinned evilly as he saw his opponent's mother. He opened his book studying the spells inside and planning just what he was going to do to his opponent after all Iruka hadn't said no truth Naruto really didn't care about the exam Raistlin's test was tomorrow and from what he had heard about Raistlin's mage test Naruto wasn't looking forward to it. Naruto snapped his book shut as he heard his name called placing his book carefully back into a bag he had slung over his back he lowered the bag to the ground and jumped into the ring. One thing Naruto hadn't seen when he scanned the crowd was a pair of golden eyes watching him. Naruto yawned as his opponent entered the ring and cracked his neck settling into a taijutsu stance pulled from Kyuubi's memories. The second Iruka called out begin Naruto rocketed forward sending the boy up with a kick then grabbing his ankle and slamming him into the ground. Tossing him back into the air Naruto began muttering a spell a cloud of blackness engulfed the small ring. Sickening noises and loud scream were heard from inside the blackness and in the crowd only a single person had a smile on his face. When the blackness cleared Naruto's opponent was still in the air but no longer had any skin covering his body and muscles and bone were peeled away to reveal a still beating heart. Several student and villagers couldn't take the sight and vomited on the spot. Naruto began to walk away when Raistlin pushed himself in front of the crowd. He called out to Naruto

"What have I taught you about leaving an enemy alive"

Naruto smiled

"I am sorry shalafi"

Flipping the catch off his wrist holster Naruto felt the dirk Raistlin had given him slid into his hand. With deadly precision Naruto threw the dagger into the boys heart. The second the dagger entered his heart the boys body fell to the ground. Naruto began to move to retrieve the dagger when a voice spoke in his head.

**"No kit you have my power in you simply command the blade to you and it will come"**

"So finally awake Kyuubi"

**"You freely spill this boys blood and expect me to remain asleep ah in all my days I have never smelled something as sweet as human blood"**

Naruto smiled

"It is a nice aroma"

Naruto held his hand outstretched at the corpse smiling as the blade flew back into his hand. Snapping it back into the holster he retrieved his bag and stood next to Sasuke again smiling at a gasping Iruka. When Iruka marched over to him Naruto's smile grew wider. Iruka was fuming

"NARUTO WHY DID YOU KILL HIM"

Naruto looked at Iruka and spoke calmly

"Because he was weak, because he was my enemy, because I felt like it, because you never said no killing, take your pick"

Iruka looked saddened by Naruto's answers

"Naruto it is a ninja's duty to protect the weak"

Naruto's look darkened

"Then who protected me Iruka hmm not one damned person in this village would lift a finger to help me I had to survive by myself for so long then a stranger offered strength. Strength enough to protect myself from those who would do me harm and strength to punish those who already had and I accepted. I killed him Iruka because his mother would never give me a fair deal for food and look at her now she is broken. As long as it will help me grow in power I will kill anyone if that is ALL Iruka oh make sure to tell her that I made damn sure her son suffered before he died"

Naruto pulled the spell book from his bag pretending to read while Iruka walked away. A brief break was called while the ring was "cleaned" Naruto conversed with Kyuubi.

"Thanks for the tip fox anything else I can do with your power"

**"Well with my chakra swelling your coils you have nearly limitless chakra, Also eyes like the Byakugan will be blinded when looking at you while the Sharingan is completely unable to read your movements or copy your jutsu, hmm lets see you have access to my clans foxfire ability but I'll tell you more of that later, on a bad note your blood could possibly be corrosive "**

"What do you mean corrosive"

**"Meaning the second it hits oxygen it becomes a rather powerful acid or I don't know it could turn into a toxic gas cloud not sure demonic power always affects the blood in odd ways oh also you can freely control every element with enough training you can bend even the world around you to your will with but a thought"**

"Excellent that means I could freely use my spells by just thinking of them we will have to start on that"

**"Don't rush it controlling nature itself isn't what one would call easy. Now as for my clans foxfire ability it is basically a blue flame that can be expelled from any point of your body. The flame burns for 6 hours and any burns made to flesh will feel as if they are burning forever. The flames are chakra in it's rawest form but with my supply there is no fear of you expending to much. Now as for the taijutsu form that should now be flooding your memories tell me what you notice"**

Scanning the memories Kyuubi sent a wicked smile came across Naruto's face (A/N Basing this style off of Avatar fire bending)

"It's quick, successive, and rather flashy. The only problem seems to be the possibility of running out of breath though thats no problem for me. It seems difficult to master due to the balance that has to be maintained throughout the body in order to control the flames"

**"Good but first we must teach you how to coax the flames from your body being a human you don't have the natural mastery that demon foxes are born with"**

"What are you saying fox"

**"I'm saying that at this moment a newborn fox has more control of the flames than you"**

Naruto frowned becoming annoyed

"Anything else to teach me"

**"Yes a jutsu created by my clan to get us out of tight spots the shadow clone jutsu it will also help your training as all memories of the clone are transfered to you when they are destroyed"**

"Useful so then lets begin training in the foxfire control"

A new rush of memories gave Naruto the jutsu

**"Very well make around 50 clones and summon some demon foxes to instruct them"**

"Wouldn't demon foxes be oh I don't know noticeable"

**"My clan has more brains than that kit. They will take the clones outside of the village"**

Naruto sighed before creating the clones and foxes smiling as he watched them leave. The break ended and matches resumed but Naruto didn't care all he could think of was the rate that he was gaining power.

"Soon Kyuubi we will finish what you started and the very earth will quake at the mention of my name"

**"So whats your plan kit"**

"Either this world will bring itself under my heel or I shall burn it to the ground and make a new world from it's ashes"

**"Sounds fun but now I am weary again and again I sleep"**

The sound of Kyuubi's gentle snoring filled Naruto's mind and Naruto severed the link he and Kyuubi shared smirking.

"Sleep well Kyuubi"

Turning his eyes back to his book Naruto barely took notice when the matches ended before re-entering the building. Naruto was called over by Raistlin.

"So what did you use to get all the boys skin off Naruto"

"A combination of a simple mist jutsu and a heat spell basically by moving the small mist around with a wind spell I was able to sear his skin off. I also used a vortex spell to send the scent of burning flesh much higher into the air"

"Creative your test will be in five hours. I suggest you prepare"

Naruto nodded as Raistlin walked away. Spinning on his heel Naruto walked into the building and back to the classroom ignoring the fearful glances Naruto took his seat by Sasuke who simply nodded in greeting. While Naruto wouldn't call the two of them friends they understood each other. They understood the others hunger for power and revenge. The main reason Sasuke hung around Naruto though was the fact that he kept the fan-girls away. Naruto glanced at Iruka while teams were being called.

"And Team 7 will be Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura under Kakashi Hatake"

A voice whimpered out

"Um Iruka sensei please any other team just don't put me with Naruto"

Naruto chuckled Sakura had become much quieter lately. Iruka just looked at Sakura helplessly. While most of the jonin arrived promptly to pick up their teams Team Seven had been waiting for nearly four hours. After another half hour of Naruto biting his nails and glancing nervously at the clock he had had enough stalking over to the door he yelled to Sasuke

"I've got somewhere to be tell that damn jonin I left"

Rushing through the door Naruto slammed into someone looking up he saw silver hair and one eye looking down at him the eye curled into an upside down U as the man spoke.

"Woah whats the hurry settle down stop and smell the roses"

An angry look came on Naruto's face

"I hate you so much if I don't get back in time for the test Shalafi will kill me"

Kakashi spoke again

"Yea I have no clue what your talking about so why don't we all head up to the roof and get to know each other"

Naruto hurried up to the roof hoping to get this all done before Raistlin became angry. Once there Kakashi spoke again

"Alright you guys why don't your start by telling me your names, any hobbies, what you like, what you hate, and dreams for the future pinky you first"

Sakura just stared quietly at the ground. Kakashi sweat-dropped and pointed at Sasuke

"Alright how about you start"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any hobbies. There are few things I like and many things I hate. My ambition is not a dream for a will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone"

Naruto began tapping nervously on his arm nothing had ever scared him this much. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice sounded behind him

"Naruto your late"

Naruto turned to face Raistlin

"I'm sorry master this idiot" he pointed at Kakashi "kept us waiting for four hours and then wouldn't let me leave"

Kakashi's eye turned back into an upside down U

"Idiot eh I've been called worse"

Naruto smacked his forehead. Raistlin coughed to get Naruto's attention

"I suppose I can forgive you under the circumstances but we'll have to conduct your test now"

"Yes Shalafi I am ready"

"Good then take a seat this test will be the most painful thing you have ever experienced. It will test your strength of will, your resolve, and what you will do for power"

Naruto took his seat and Raistlin placed a hand on Naruto's head whispering a spell he had created just for this. Naruto slumped forward and a black mist formed next to him in the black mist everyone could clearly make out Naruto. Kakashi broke the silence

"Um so what exactly is going on"

Raistlin sighed

"This is Naruto's mage test if he passes this he will be able to cast his most powerful spells. Of course passing won't be simple....."

A cry sounded from the mist a look at the mist revealed Naruto to be covered in cuts and bruises. Raistlin spoke again

"It will force him to relieve all the pain in his life and if he overcomes it then the true test will begin"

They watched as Naruto was forced to relieve every beating every attempt on his life. A grin was on Raistlin's face every time Naruto got up and killed his attackers. After one particularly vicious attack Raistlin turned to Kakashi

"Your village has done a wonderful job protecting him I can see why he turned to me for power"

Naruto began to fall off his seat Raistlin caught him in the crook of his arm. Raistlin's body had nearly regained it's full strength setting Naruto back onto the seat Raistlin looked back to the mist. He saw Naruto lying face-down in a pool of blood. Raistlin brought his hand up to his chin

"He has died before this could be a problem"

All Naruto saw was black and all he could feel was cold.

"Well isn't this familiar Kyuubi why haven't you restarted my heart yet"

**"It's harder than you think plus with the rush of injury your healing factor is slowing down I can keep your heart going but I can only restart it one or two more times"**

"Thats fine I haven't died that much"

Raistlin watched as Naruto struggled to his feet. A smile formed on his lips for a second as he though to himself

'He's got more drive than I thought'

Naruto was moving faster now cutting down everyone who would hurt him. He could still feel the wounds opening and closing but all that mattered now was killing everyone in front of him. In the end no one remained standing a white door appeared in front of Naruto. Walking through it Naruto found himself in a large forest a tower protruding from the middle. Naruto smirked

"So master made an illusion of a tower of sorcery which means that the forest will try and kill me heh this'll be fun"

Naruto headed into the forest after several minutes of nothing trying to kill him Naruto grew suspicious. The air around him chilled (A/N Convincing Illusion huh) and suddenly he was surrounded by those he had just killed. A rush of information made him clutch his head as one by one the shadow clones in the real world were dispelled. Crying out a whirlwind of blue flame expelled itself from his body destroying everything in it's path. When the flames extinguished there was nothing left around him moving forward he entered the tower in front of him and promptly collapsed. In the real world Raistlin smiled as he dispelled the illusion from Naruto's mind. Jabbing Naruto with his staff Raistlin woke Naruto up. Once he had Naruto's attention Raistlin spoke

"Well Naruto you passed your test from this day on you have access to your most powerful spells. Your training will be more intense now congratulations"

Raistlin walked away while Naruto pulled out his book and began studying after making more clones and sending them to where the foxes were waiting. He had learned how to coax the flames out now it was the clones job to learn control. Kakashi looked at him.

"Okay I have no clue what happened so yea just meet me at training ground 7 at 8 a.m. tomorrow"

Naruto glared before setting off to his own training ground to begin training in the good spells.

* * *

Okay so heres chapter 3 read and review blah blah blah and all that not sure when the next update will be so have fun with this one


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Dragonlance

Yea I would've made this longer but I got lazy and I couldn't think of anything else atm so yea I'm gonna go sleep for a few days

* * *

Chapter 4: The Bell Test

Raistlin was up before Naruto again he always was. Naruto head was pulsing he had exhausted his chakra supply just before sleeping creating nearly 5000 clones and foxes though he had mastered most of the fox fire style. Naruto was at the training ground first standing in the middle of the field Naruto went through his breath control exercises. He barely took note when Sasuke arrived as he created a ball of fox fire in one hand and moved it through the air. Making the ball split into three parts Naruto grew bored and began juggling the fireballs. When Sakura arrived Naruto tossed the balls into the air and cut though them with a lightning bolt dispelling the fire. Naruto walked over to the tree line and sat against a tree beginning a conversation with Kyuubi.

"So fox what else can this fire do"

The fox chuckled inside Naruto's head before answering

**"Foxfire is pure chakra it is the essence of life it would be easier to ask what it can't do. But one of my people favorite uses for it while in human form was compressing it into a weapon form"**

Naruto smiled

"Sounds fun send over the memories"

**"That's the thing kit I never used it I know how it's done but all I can do is tell you not show you"**

Naruto's smile disappeared replaced by an irritated look

"Well it's better than nothing I suppose"

**"You'll get it no problem you are a fast learner kit first summon a small ball of foxfire then compress it between your palms, add more flames as you separate your palms, and while separating form the image of the weapon in your mind. It is a rather simple process"**

"Everythings simple to you fox don't forget I'm not one of your demonic kin"

**"Hostile Naruto I am just stating my opinion even for you it should be simple"**

Naruto suppressed a growl as the fox continued to chuckle. Forming a ball of foxfire Naruto crushed it between his palms. Forming the image of a simple kunai in his mind Naruto added a small amount of flame and slowly pulled his palms apart. His smile returned as the flames compressed themselves into a perfect kunai although it still held a bluish tint. Turning the kunai in his hands a few times he threw it into a nearby tree. His eyebrows raised as the kunai exploded into foxfire on impact. Naruto questioned Kyuubi on this

"Alright fox what the hell just happened"

**"You broke your concentration on it just like the balls of flame you have to concentrate to keep it in it's current form by the way that idiot sensei of yours is about 5 minutes away"**

Naruto sighed before closing off the mental link to Kyuubi. Kakashi showed up 5 minutes later just as the fox said. Kakashi called everyone over.

"Alright guys now the object of the test is to get one of these two bells from me whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy understand and remember come at me as if you want to kill me any questions"

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent while Sakura stared at the ground (A/N I like her much better this way). Kakashi sweat dropped

"So no questions not one um alright begin I guess"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped away Naruto remained where he was. Kakashi stared at Naruto before shrugging and pulling out his book. Naruto smiled

"It's not nice to underestimate people Kakashi but since I'm here why don't I give you a lesson you'll never forget. Lesson 1 ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu"

Naruto created 20 clones and the group circled Kakashi. Naruto smiled again

"Lesson 2 taijutsu prepare yourself Kakashi"

15 of the clones stepped closer to Kakashi while 5 backed up and began weaving foxfire. Naruto stepped in with the clones as the 5 created a dome of foxfire. Kakashi raised an eyebrow before putting his book away.

"Well this is new"

Naruto cracked his neck

"Oh believe me Kakashi you haven't seen anything yet"

The 5 clones outside the dome forced foxfire through the earth and raised the chunk of earth out of the ground. The Naruto clones attacked Kakashi one at a time one rushing in and throwing his leg out in front of him sending a wave of fire at Kakashi's feet Kakashi jumped to avoid his hair just missing the blue flames another clone delivered a kick minus fire to Kakashi while he was in the air. Another clone intercepted Kakashi before he hit the ground smacking him into the middle of a group of clones. Kakashi was about to be decked by 10 clones when they poofed away. The domes fire died out and the mass of earth fell back to the ground. As the dust cleared Naruto faced Kakashi and began to form a weapon adding a large amount of foxfire Naruto formed a spear. Resting the spear on his shoulders Naruto called out to Kakashi

"Now lets see how you like the flames of wrath"

Naruto swept the spear across the ground creating a small wave of flames charging forward Naruto slashed at Kakashi adding more flame to the spear when Kakashi jumped back and cut through Kakashi's vest. Spinning the spear overhead Naruto went to stab Kakashi but then decided killing Kakashi was a bad idea reversed his grip and sent the butt of the spear slamming into Kakashi's jaw. Discarding the spear Naruto sent 2 shadow clones to find Sasuke and Sakura. Looking around Naruto found he had lost Kakashi. Naruto cursed under his breath when a large chain wrapped around him. Kakashi approached him with his eye in it's usual upside down U shape.

"Looks like I win this round Naruto"

Naruto smiled

"Not yet Kakashi not yet"

Naruto stuck the tip of his tongue out at Kakashi and with a swift motion bit it off. Letting the blood gather in his mouth for a moment Naruto savored the unique taste then spat a glob of blood onto the chains. After a moment the chains began to bubble and melt soon the metal became weak enough for Naruto to snap the chains. Naruto began spitting blood at Kakashi who had to jump around to avoid it. While in midair Kakashi was greeted by Sasuke's foot who rode Kakashi's head to the ground. Kakashi felt the bell strings severed from his waist. Opening his eyes he saw Sakura and Sasuke holding a bell and a very pissed off Naruto holding a kunai to his throat. Kakashi laughed nervously

"Um congratulations you guys you all pass"

A venomous growl rolled out of Naruto

"I don't like being chained Kakashi. I should kill you for this be glad that you have never done me harm and be glad that I am merciful"

Naruto pulled the kunai away from Kakashi's throat and stood next to Sasuke. Rubbing his throat Kakashi stood up and spoke.

"Okay so meet here same time tomorrow all right well that's all for today so bye"

Kakashi poofed away after a moment Naruto sighed and retrieved his book then stood in front of a dummy. After creating shadow clones to practice taijutsu and the various jutsu Kyuubi sent him day after day the real Naruto began his magic training. After encasing a dummy in ice Naruto shattered it with a earth spike spell Naruto fried another dummy with a rain of fire spell and finished the last dummy with a consuming darkness spell. Biting his thumb Naruto began his summoning jutsu.

"Demonic Summoning: Revival of the Nine Tailed Fox"

Black flames shot out of Naruto's stomach and took form when the summoning was complete Kyuubi was the same size as an Inuzuka tracker dog. Arching it's back Kyuubi stretched out like a cat yawning Kyuubi finished stretching Naruto nodded at him Kyuubi spread his tails a different color flame appearing at the end of each tail the flames moved off Kyuubi's tails and began moving in a large circle the space between the flames began shimmering and Naruto and Kyuubi jumped through to a training ground they had set up outside of the village. The training ground was actually set up in a large underground cavern Naruto had found while exploring a cave system out of the village the only entrance other than the portal was a small hole only big enough for a dog to get through or in Naruto's case a shrunken Kyuubi the only other conceivable entrance to the cavern was through an underground river though none of the clones Naruto had sent through the river were able to find a spot for air and were all destroyed in the water. Naruto stood with 39 other clones at the waters edge Kyuubi spoke to them all.

**"Now remember not every element will just bend to your will. Water is free-spirited though easier to control than air. But the best way to learn is by trying so go at it we don't leave the cavern until you have a basic understanding at least"**

It took hours for any of them to move the water more than a few feet. After another hour Naruto dispelled the clones and made more all the clones now being able to move the water independently for 10 minutes before they lost control. Finally after 6 hours underground Naruto was able to freely control the water dispelling all the clones Naruto walked to where Kyuubi was napping. Naruto gave the fox a small kick to the ribs.

"Hey wake up ya lazy fox"

**"Be glad you are necessary for survival kit I have killed other humans for less"**

Naruto chuckled

"Right I'm done here lets go home"

Kyuubi opened the portal to Naruto's apartment and dispelled back to Naruto's stomach. Naruto stepped through the portal to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

Yea short I know sorry bout that like I said I'm lazy atm


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Dragonlance or Naruto if I did I swear there would be less gnomes and more line dancing ogres

Alright so here's chapter 5 not much to say here so enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Journey to the Land of Waves

Team 7 gathered at the gate for the mission to wave. Since making genin Naruto had been attacked 17 more times and he was sick of it. He wasn't returning from this mission all of his belongings were placed in a storage scroll and Raistlin was meeting him in a small town not far from the bridge builder's village. Kakashi was late again so Naruto conversed with Kyuubi.

**"So finally decided to leave eh"**

"I never had a chance to before besides it's not like anyone will miss me"

**"Maybe not but will your teammates just let you leave"**

"Best case scenario I can make them think I'm dead worst case I kill them all"

**"Good plan have you been studying the seals I sent you"**

Naruto sighed

"Yes I have"

**"Good use the demon tracker on the map"**

Naruto took out a map of the elemental countries and drew a simple seal on the corner placing a finger on the seal Naruto channeled demonic power into it speaking softly

"Dark seal release: Demonic Tracker Seal"

Several dots appeared on the map. Naruto addressed Kyuubi.

"So all these dots are demon containers there's more than I thought there'd be"

**"Well you weren't specific there are more hosts than just the containers of demon bosses"**

"Well it doesn't matter by coming to them as a fellow container and offering a world free of prejudice I can use them how I see fit"

**"Devious I love it"**

Kakashi finally arrived and Naruto rolled up the map. And so the team set off for Wave a smile on Naruto's face because one of the many dots that had appeared was waiting along the path to Wave. A short ways out of the village the group passed a puddle Naruto began muttering and held his hand at the puddle. Twin screams were heard as lightning arced from Naruto's hand into the puddle. Naruto closed his hand and began walking towards Wave again as he passed Kakashi he said.

"Don't worry they are quite dead now it's what they get for being idiots anyway. It hasn't rained in a week."

The group quickly started off to Wave again. After another 10 minutes of walking Kyuubi began speaking in Naruto's head.

**"There's 2 chakra signatures a short ways ahead they pretty well hidden I wouldn't even have bothered looking if it wasn't for the smell"**

Naruto answered Kyuubi

"What smell"

**"Channel my chakra to your nose you'll see"**

Naruto channeled the demonic chakra to his nose and instantly a new smell assaulted hisnasal passages. It wasn't unpleasant but it had an almost sickeningly sweet aroma with a slight smell of smoke and water hidden underneath. Naruto spoke to Kyuubi

"What is it"

**"The sweet aroma is from the air of the demon summons home plane. The smoke shows that it is from the dragon clan and the water shows it is most likely from either the water dragon clan or the ice dragon clan."**

"Either one would make a powerful ally how far away is it?"

**"The signatures are just ahead I suggest you duck"**

Naruto hit the ground as Kakashi pulled the rest of the team down to avoid the large sword that had suddenly come spinning at their heads. Naruto hopped to his feet creating a fox fire spear. As the rest of the group got up a large man jumped down from a tree and retrieved his sword he pointed it at Naruto and said.

"Hey you know kids shouldn't play with sharp objects"

Naruto smiled

"You know what your right here"

Naruto flipped his hand around and threw the spear at the man. Naruto smiled as the large man sidestepped it. The man's eyes widened as the spear detonated next to him catapulting him into the pond behind him. The man got out of the water with an angry look upon his face and yelled.

"Do you know just who I am"

Naruto replied

"Zabuza Momochi of the Bloody Mist, Missing Nin from Mist wanted for attempted assassination of the Mizukage"

Naruto slapped his hands together and created a bow. Naruto smiled and said

"Tell me Zabuza how good are you at dodging"

Naruto added fox fire to the weapon and an arrow grew onto the bow. Naruto fired the bow at Zabuza who continued to dodge. Eventually Naruto got tired of this and brought his hands together and yelled

"Shadow clone jutsu"

Around 25 clones appeared and made 5 lines of five with Naruto at the front. All the Narutos raised their bows and fired a short arcing shot the arrows impacting around Zabuza and then detonating. As the debris cleared it revealed Zabuza still standing but wounded and panting heavily. Naruto frowned and said

"Wow your still alive. It's really to bad I have to kill you I admire your work I really do. Don't worry though I'll build you a fitting memorial"

The clones poofed away and Naruto raised his arrow drawing a bead on Zabuza. Naruto let the arrow fly only to find it flying over Zabuza as the large man hit the ground with a needle in his neck. Naruto smiled as he smelled a familiar scent. Naruto absorbed the bow back into his body as a hunter nin dropped from the tree. Naruto walked up to the hunter nin and Kakashi called to him.

"Don't do anything rash Naruto this is completely normal"

Naruto got close to the nin's face and whispered to the hunter

"Before you say anything I know what you plan. But more than that I know what you are. I smell it inside you we will talk in the coming days. Do not try and seek me out for I will find you I know your scent."

Naruto smiled as he walked back to the group. Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment then shrugged it off. It was less work for him anyway. The team encountered no more resistance on the way to Tazuna's house. Upon arriving Naruto disappeared into the forest. As Naruto stalked through the woods the tree cover became thicker and soon he was deep inside the forest where no light was visible. It was here that he began training and summoned out Kyuubi. Kyuubi yawned then spoke to Naruto

**"Why all the way out here"**

"It's a new place no clue what could happen plus I like the dark"

**"They say hope begins in darkness"**

"Heh most people would just flail about blindly in the dark but for me the dark the unending blackness this is where I shine"

**"Why did you never don black robes like the mage"**

Naruto gave Kyuubi an irritated look and said

"To bulky to fight in you should know that"

Naruto grabbed his head as Kyuubi sent wave after wave of memory into his head. Naruto panted heavily

"Does it always have to be so painful"

**"Sorry kit but yea"**

"Bastard fox. I should probably make an appearance need to keep up the disguise until I kill them anyway stay here and instruct the clones you can still summon your own clan right"

**"Yea no problem kit"**

Kyuubi summoned his foxes while Naruto created enough clones to tire him out. After a few minutes of traveling Naruto arrived back at Tazuna's house he found Kakashi outside comforting a kid. Naruto guessed it was Tazuna's grandson he shrugged and entered the house. Sasuke nodded and went to meet Naruto. Naruto asked Sasuke

"What was with the kid"

Sasuke smiled

"He pissed me off so I blew up at him maybe I was a little harsh"

"What happened"

Sasuke explained to Naruto. After he was finished Naruto smirked

"You may save the kids life"

"What do you mean"

"Like I said before only the strong deserve life. I never said the weak could not become strong perhaps your lecture will put some fire in the boy if not he would have died anyway"

"Seems about right our room is upstairs on the left"

Naruto stalked upstairs and opened a window. His eyes narrowed as he felt a familiar scent reach his nose jumping from the window he followed the scent. A short ways out of the village Naruto came upon a small house. Opening the mind link to Kyuubi Naruto asked

"Hey Kyuubi why could I smell his scent at Tazuna's"

**"Either he was there watching a short time before or the demon inside him could be reaching out and calling for you my money's on the second one"**

"Why would the demon want me"

**"Demons don't take well to being tools of humans so the dragon is taking control truthfully a demon controlled vessel would be more useful than the boy."**

"How do you know that"

Naruto felt Kyuubi laugh

**"Kurokoori's mind touched with mine the boy is nothing but a tool if he has to be a tool he wants a worthy master"**

"And if I don't make him be a tool"

**"Then you will have a loyal follower"**

Naruto shut the mind link and said softly to himself

"Good well then how do I talk to the demon"

A dark shape dropped down in front of Naruto

**"I am already here holder of the demon fox boss. I am Kurokoori but please just call me Kuro"**

"Convenient so Kuro what did you do with Zabuza's tool"

The demon in Haku's body smiled

**"I broke his mind and took this body. He was ungrateful I give him power, I save his weak ass, and then he decides to try and die in the street only to become a goddamn tool and to a human no less there is no more Haku only Kurokoori of the demonic ice dragon clan"**

"This will suit my plans well I don't want a tool. Tools break what I want is someone to work with me to create a world for our kind a world for the strong"

The demon smiled at Naruto

**"A world for the strong I like it so what do we do"**

"You have to pretend to be the fool you broke I need to kill those fools from Konoha and the easiest way to do that is to make Zabuza kill them try and leave Sasuke though I have a plan for him"

**"Very well though it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth I will pretend to work for Zabuza you have a week to prepare"**

"Who needs preparation? Kuro I look forward to a long and profitable partnership"

The demon smiled and disappeared into the trees.

Naruto reopened the mind link

"I don't trust him Kyuubi"

**"That's one thing you don't have to worry about dragons are loyal to those who aid them the demon clans you'd have to worry about are mine and the demon weasel clan"**

"Very well"

Naruto returned to Tazuna's house making more clones to send to Kyuubi. He entered from the same window he left in. The next morning Kakashi gathered the team in front of Tazuna's house

"All right guys now I know this may come as a surprise to you but Zabuza isn't dead"

No one said a thing Kakashi sweat dropped just his luck to get the quiet ones.

"OK well you guys need to be trained better before you can take on someone of Zabuza's strength"

Naruto laughed and began to walk away when Kakashi called him Naruto created a clone ad yelled back

"Teach that if it sends me anything useful I'll come back"

The week passed quickly Naruto had returned to Tazuna's house to grab his pack while the rest of the team went to the bridge. He arrived to find Inari standing shocked over the body of a mercenary while another was readying a blade to stab him. Naruto casually tossed his dirk into the merc's neck. He crouched near Inari and said

"Don't cry it marks you as weak this man died by your hand he was weak and you were strong remember that only the strong deserve to live. Never show weakness to an enemy you will always remember this day kid the day you chose to be strong"

Naruto grabbed his pack and walked towards the bridge he found Zabuza fighting Kakashi and Kuro standing over an unconscious Sasuke. Naruto dropped his pack to the ground and made a foxfire spear watching as Kakashi drove a Chidori into Zabuza's chest. While Kakashi's hand was stuck in Zabuza's chest Naruto drove the spear through his stomach. Kakashi coughed up blood and looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled and asked

"Hey Kakashi the council in Konoha is having a meeting correct"

Kakashi slowly nodded Naruto smiled and said

"Not anymore boom"

Back in Konoha the council chambers exploded killing everyone inside. Naruto said to Kakashi

"There are several signs that will point to a Rock or Mist I forget which"

Kakashi asked

"Why Naruto why do this"

Naruto smiled and said

"Why Kakashi what better way to burn this world to the ground than with a great war and when the world has burned to ash I will raise a new one from it's ashes"

Naruto looked at the terrified Sakura and the unconscious Sasuke then he spoke to Kuro

"Kuro revive him"

Kuro jabbed a senbon into Sasuke waking him. Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet and handed him a knife. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said

"Sasuke I'm giving you a chance to live and gain power. Now you were the only guy from the village I actually liked so here's the deal I will make you stronger strong enough to get revenge and all you have to do is kill Sakura nothing else or you can try and kill me and die your choice"

Sasuke threw the knife square into Sakura's chest. Naruto smiled when someone coughed behind him he turned to see a large amount of mercenaries standing on either side of a short stout man. The man addressed them

"Well you seem to have done a nice job getting rid of the people in my way now how about you hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you live"

Naruto scowled

"Nobody tells me what to do and nobody I mean NOBODY threatens me shadow clone jutsu"

Naruto filled the bridge with clones who formed foxfire bows and arrows raising the bows Naruto called out.

"Rain of the thousand arrows jutsu: The Death of the Loyal Army"

A hail of arrows struck the men killing all but Gato Naruto walked up to him drawing his dirk. Gato began begging

"No please I'll do anything Give you anything you can't do this to me I'm rich"

Naruto cut open Gato's gut spilling his intestines on the bridge. As Gato fell to his knees cradling his entrails Naruto said

"In the end... everyone bleeds the same"

* * *

Next time onward to the land of sand the quest to gather the demon containers begins hooray hooray anyway read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or Dragonlance

Alright heres number 6 some big changes here but I'll let ya read that for yourself

* * *

Chapter 6:New Powers Unleashed

Naruto, Kuro, and Sasuke arrived in a small village just outside the borders of Wave. They were carrying the heads of Zabuza and Kakashi in sealed scrolls seeing as a few villages had a sizeable bounty on Zabuza and Rock held a nice bounty for any Leaf nin. Sasuke threw a look to Naruto and said

"So this is where you were told to meet that guy in the robes right"

Naruto nodded scanning around he didn't see anywhere that Raistlin would visit. Naruto turned to Kuro

"Hey your supposed to be a dragon right can't you fly"

Kuro put a finger to his lips

"Hmm I suppose I could make this body more to my liking"

Kuro pumped demonic chakra into the body he took from Haku. His hair turned white, his eyes became slits, his teeth sharpened, his finger elongated into claws and a pair of dark wings burst from his back. His feet also became clawed and a pair of horns emerged from his head. Kuro shook the blood from his wings and head. Stretching the wings Kuro asked Naruto

"What do you want me to look for"

Naruto thought for a moment and said

"First look for a man in black robes carrying a staff topped with a dragon claw if you can't see that then find a teahouse Shalafi likes those places"

Kuro nodded and flexed his wings before slowly flying up. Naruto saw the frightened villagers scamper off to their hiding holes and chuckled. Kuro descended to earth quickly touching down softly. Kuro looked at Naruto

"No man in black robes but there is a teahouse of to the side of this street a little ways up"

Naruto nodded and the small group began walking. Along the way Naruto asked Kuro

"Kuro what kind of seal contains you in that body"

Kuro growled softly thinking and said

"Just a basic prison seal though there's also a suppressant seal that dampens my demonic powers"

Naruto opened a link to Kyuubi

"Hey fox any way to get rid of the suppressant seal"

A loud yawn sounded and Naruto guessed he had woken up Kyuubi again

**"It's designed to ward against demonic power so there's jack shit I can do about it. If you want to go around it however I suggest a berserker seal that's designed to draw out more demonic chakra though it has a side effect of insanity but with the suppressant seal in place they should balance the other out though he may be just a bit more manic or bloodthirsty"**

"Sounds fine to me"

Snoring filled Naruto's mind and Naruto sighed before breaking the mental link. Naruto spoke softly

"Someday I'm gonna have to get that damn fox an espresso machine"

Naruto shook his head before realizing they had arrived at the little teahouse. There was no one save the owner inside cursing under his breath Naruto questioned the man at the counter

"Excuse me sir but have you seen a man in black robes recently"

The old man looked upwards for a moment before speaking

"Yes I believe he was staying at the inn up the street odd fellow didn't talk much and when some of the locals began to harass him he sent them flying. Conjured fire from nowhere I swear he did you think he might have been one of them ninja folks"

Naruto chuckled

"Thanks for your time gramps"

The group went back outside and quickly found what seemed to be the only inn in town. Naruto found Raistlin waiting outside. Raistlin spoke to Naruto

"When I heard whispers about a group of strangers bringing a winged beast to town I knew it had to be you. You always had a talent for picking up the oddest strays"

Naruto smiled

"Well I did find you Shalafi"

"I suppose you did so you've gotten away from Konoha but what now Naruto"

Naruto thought for a second then said

"I begin building my forces like I said Shalafi I will build a new world made for the strong"

Raistlin looked at him for a moment

"You will need to become stronger Naruto and I believe I have just the spell to help you with that come with me"

Naruto yelled to Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke get a couple of rooms and I have something to discuss with the both of you later"

Raistlin led Naruto to his room once the room was secured Raistlin pushed an ancient spellbook to Naruto.

"In this book are the greatest spells of the most powerful mages on all of Krynn the downside is once the spells are cast they disappear not only from the mind but also from the book. That's why I decided that it would be best for you to use them because you will not forget them"

"Are you sure master"

Raistlin smirked and said

"Naruto you are my greatest student you have the skills to surpass me to surpass even the gods in all my days with these cursed eyes there were only three things which didn't age. The gods, the Irda, and you Naruto you now have the ability and the spells to surpass everything not even Chaos himself will match your power."

Naruto laughed

"Hmm greater than the gods huh I like that. I will bring this world to it's knees and raise a new one and I will reign over as the God of that new world. I abandon the name Naruto it was a name given to me by a weak man and a foolish woman(A/N: if I haven't said yet Naruto has Kyuubi's memories so he knows who his parents are at least his father). From now on I am Omega the god of gods and this world shall quake with fear before it and it's people face my judgment"

Raistlin smiled

"Good Naruto good there is another reason I am giving you this"

Naruto cocked his head

"Why is that Shalafi"

"Krynn has disappeared stolen away by the Dark Queen. I know this because an old...... companion of mine came and told me"

A short figure emerged from the shadows absentmindedly flipping a dirk around in his hand. Naruto quickly checked for his and found it gone. Naruto grabbed the dirk yelling

"Hey that's mine"

The short figure looked confused for a moment and said

"Are you sure I could have sworn I had one just like it oh well isn't it a good thing I found it for you. It would've been horrible to lose a knife like that. I remember once my Uncle Trapspringer lost his favorite knuckle bone I swear he didn't sleep for a week. But I'm being rude Tasslehoff Burrfoot at your service"

The kender offered a hand and Naruto slapped himself on the head and said

"Great it had to be a kender and not just any kender but the same one Shalafi always complained about."

The kender smiled

"Yea that's Raist for ya. He's always talking about me he never says very many good things but I know he misses me I remember this one time....."

Raistlin covered Tas's mouth and said to Naruto

"As I said Krynn has disappeared and Tasslehoff has come to request assistance in finding it"

Naruto frowned

"So your leaving then."

"I'm only going away for a bit we will meet again who knows you may even see me on Krynn. There are no pathways closed to you Naruto just ones you haven't opened yet.

Raistlin removed his hand from Tas's mouth. Tasslehoff looked confused for a moment then said

"Well I really would like to stay there looks like there's so much fun stuff here but Flint will get mad and call me a doorknob if I take to long so I guess we have to be leaving but I really do hope I get to come back here some day"

A bright light engulfed the two as Tasslehoff waved goodbye. Once the two were gone Naruto's hand fell to his waist he quickly brought it back up to rub his head because he just realized his kunai pouch was gone. Naruto gathered up the spellbook and left speaking to himself

"Don't worry master I will bring this world down in your name I will surpass you and become the greatest power of all time this I swear"

Naruto found the room Sasuke had rented and called him and Kuro together once they were all together Naruto summoned Kyuubi. Naruto turned to Kuro and said

"Kuro show me your seal"

Kuro growled softly and exposed the seal on his left shoulder blade. Looking it over Naruto grabbed a brush and ink and began drawing a seal over top of it it was an even four start suppressant seal so an odd five star berserker seal should balance Kuro out releasing his full power. After several minutes the seal was complete Naruto pushed as much regular chakra he had into the seal to activate it. Kuro screamed as the seal burned into his flesh. After a few agonizing moments and Kuro collapsed holding his shoulder. Naruto turned to Sasuke smiling and said

"So Sasuke ready for the new strength I promised? You better be for from this day forward the person that was Sasuke Uchiha ceases to be now you shall be my right hand, my sword, and my vengeance. From this day forward you are Deus Ex Ultionis so now receive this power"

Kyuubi spread his tails out and nine flames danced along the ends. Kyuubi then jabbed his tails into Sasuke's torso. The flames danced around Sasuke's body then were absorbed into him then his body began changing. His skin tanned brown and his eyes became pure crimson as his Sharingan mutated the tomoe disappearing completely replaced by the character for Revenge. Sasuke's hair lengthened falling halfway down his back and staining blood red, his muscles became more defined and finally a large blade pushed itself out of his chest the wound closing as it fell beside him. Sasuke fell to his knees for a moment until the pain passed reaching out with a trembling hand Sasuke grabbed the hilt of the blade and examined it. The blade itself was long and had a wicked edge on one side while the other edge was serrated, the metal was inlaid with lines designed to let the blood flow down it onto the guard, the guard was shaped like a claw with talons curving upward designed to punch right through someone's tender flesh, set in the pommel was a single white gem. Moving his hand away from the grip Sasuke read a single word emblazoned on the blade _Nemesis. _Kyuubi spoke to Sasuke

**"I have enhanced your body and changed your Sharingan. It will still copy jutsu and enhance your vision but now it also allows you to look into people's souls to see who has hurt them and who they have hurt you are Ultionis you are vengeance and the blade you now carry is the instrument of your wrath. I also give you the greatest gift I can offer your skin will be immune to all flames save that of my clan and of course the God of Revenge must have a fitting steed. Find an acceptable horse and let Nemesis drink of it's blood when the horse is completely drained thrust the blade into the ground and your mount will be born anew just as you have. Well then Naruto my part is done now let me sleep for awhile"**

Kyuubi returned to his prison. Sasuke strapped Nemesis to his back and left to appropriate his mount. Naruto considered moving Kuro to a bed then decided why bother and began studying the spells in the book Raistlin had left him.

"I can see why these were only to be used once this one sounds like it could take out an entire village hmm whats this?"

Naruto found a small slip of paper stuck in the middle of the book. Turning the book to the page marked Naruto found a small letter followed by another spell the letter read

_"To the one who has obtained possession of this book. My name is Astinus head librarian of the library of Palanthas if you are reading this then either the magics binding this book have worked and it has survived the attack of Chaos or we have beaten Chaos and this book has fallen into possession of a worthy master. I have gathered the most powerful spells ever created by the mages of Krynn and even while writing this I am preparing to bind myself inside this book. The spell succeeding this letter will allow you to absorb the powers and knowledge of anyone it is used upon by pulling their soul from their body. Using the spell on this book will draw out all the knowledge I have accumulated over the years. I warn you that you may not like what you will see it is my wish that the spells in this book be used to combat a great evil that will come an evil greater than The Father of All and Nothing, this evil will rise against the gods and strike them down. I wish you luck in the coming the will of the gods guide you"_

Naruto chuckled at the last line then studied the soul stealing spell opening his mind link Naruto made sure Kyuubi would remember this one then sat the book down and began casting the spell. As he finished a white mist emerged from the booktwisting itself into a white ribbon and shot into Naruto's head. The rush of knowledge of everything Astinus has known was too much for him Naruto screamed clutching his head and then he passed out. Naruto awoke in his mindscape though it was changed the sewers were gone replaced by a large library the cage remained located between two large bookshelves. Sitting at a desk calmly writing in a large book sat a man wearing grey robes. He appeared to be in his mid-fifties, he was lean and pale with grey and receding hair. But what Naruto noticed most about him was the mans intense eyes. The man looked up noticing Naruto and said

"Well you are not what I was expecting"

An irritated look grows on Naruto

"Sorry to disappoint"

The man sighed

"I meant no ill I simply thought it would have been one of the more prominent mages to obtain this book that's all"

Naruto walked over to the cage holding Kyuubi and slammed one of his fists into the bars causing it to ring and echo loudly. Kyuubi turned an annoyed glare on Naruto. Naruto yelled at him

"You remember it fox"

**"Yes I do now let me sleep dammit"**

Kyuubi turned his head away from Naruto and quickly fell asleep again. Naruto turned back to the man who had been watching him the entire time. Naruto sighed and said

"Well I'm guessing you would be Astinus since your in my head now plus all the books were a nice clue"

"Excellent guess young one these books contain everything I have ever learned and all the books that made up the Great Library of Palanthas. After all my lingering spirit cannot last long in fact I seem to be fading already"

Astinus was quickly becoming see through. Astinus looked to Naruto and said

"Before I fade tell me what is the name of the one who obtained this book"

Naruto smiled and said as Astinus faded away

"I am Omega and I am the one who will surpass even the gods"

* * *

Now before anyone complain about having Raistlin leave He will be back I just wanted to bring him in at a part I can focus on him and Naruto instead of him being relegated to a background character he will come back in later chapters most likely accompinied by that doorknob of a kender


End file.
